


And when all is said

by Felidae5



Category: Lupin III
Genre: You'll hate me for this one, just another of these done in twenty minutes ficlets, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: I occured to me, that despite all the chaos, mayhem and even deaths Lupin has caused, Zenigata always handles him with kid gloves.You will not like this one.
Kudos: 6





	And when all is said

_After all is said_

When he hit him, he knew it was over.  
He had never struck him before, but this time, things were different.  
Lupin had taken many a blow and punch during his adventurous life, but Zenigata's was brutal enough to knock him off his feet and make his mind reel with the impact.  
Zenigata had never hurt him before; he had always been cautious to inflict as little harm as possible on the master thief, and Lupin had enjoyed the almost playful nature of their rivalry, returning the favour, best to his possibilities. 

Dizzied, he glanced up at the older man, and is blood ran cold.  
Zenigata's eyes were hard, emotionless.  
None of the mirth and joy he usually displayed whenever he got close enough to Lupin to put cuffs on his wrists.  
His stance showed not an inkling of the pride and satisfaction he normally radiated like a bonfire on such occasions.  
He was completely impassionate as he reached down, pulled the struggling Lupin up again and delivered a bone-crushing blow to the thief's middle section.  
Lupin collapsed to his knees, gasping, gagging for air, and as he looked up, up and up and up, Zenigata loomed over him, silhouetted against the too bright sky, the too bright sun, like a monolith.  
Lupin rose one hand to shield his eyes and asked in a small, shaky voice,  
"O..ji-chan..?"  
For a split-second, the span of the flutter of a butterfly's wing, something like..ultimacy hushed over the inspector's face, then his gruff voice stated,  
"Not this time, Lupin."  
And has he stepped closer, forever blotting the sun, he rasped,  
"Not ever again."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
And yes, it is well within Zenigata's authority to use bodily force to arrest a quasi-dangerous criminal. Never mind how jovial and playful he might be.


End file.
